batman60stvfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin
Robin is Batman's trusty sidekick. His civilian identity is that of Richard "Dick" Grayson, the youthful ward of millionaire Bruce Wayne. He resides in stately Wayne Manor with his aunt, Harriet Cooper and the Wayne's butler, Alfred. Biography Robin was born on November 11, 1951. Robin's origin was never discussed in the series, but it is assumed that Dick lost his parents at some point in his childhood and was adopted by Bruce Wayne. It is possible that Robin worked as a circus acrobat by the look of his costume. Fighting crime Robin spends his young adult years fighting the colorful criminal underworld of Gotham City, along with Batman and the Gotham City Police Department. He spends his off time studying a wide variety of subjects with Bruce or socialising with the countless visitors at Wayne Manor. Crisis On December 10, 2019, Dick was walking his dog when the skies turned red. He turned around and shouted "Holy crimson skies of death." He is killed by anti-matter soon after, along with all of Earth-66. = Post-series imaginings thumb|259px|In the comics, Dick becomes Nightwing in the 1970s. Behind the Scenes Robin was played by actor Burt Ward. *Burt Ward made a cameo appearance in "Crisis on Infinite Earths: Part One" as Dick, now an old man, confirming his existence in the Arrowverse. However, due to Earth-66 being vaporized by antimatter, the status of this universe is unknown at this time. Personality As Dick Grayson Despite him being a young teenager, Dick has been shown to be smart and wise, like Bruce. He's also very respectful of other people, such as his Aunt Harriet. He's also very selfless, as he's willing to give up his normal to become Robin to protect the innocent people of Gotham City, like Batman. As Robin When as Robin, Dick has been shown to be smart and wise. There are also times at which he is explained lessons more thoroughly by Batman, he usually understands soon after. He also has a habit of saying "Holy" followed by another word based on the situation they might be in, due to being in shock. Abilities * Martial Arts: '''Having presumably been trained by Batman himself, Robin is highly skilled in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat. Robin and Batman are very adaptive to their environment, and often grab nearby objects to dispose of goons with team work. * '''Acrobatics * Investigation * Escapology * AviationBatman: The Movie * Driving * Fencing: '''Robin has been shown to be a very capable fencer. Equipment * '''Utility belt * Batrope * Robin suit Trivia * This version of the character is exclusive to the continuity of the television series and is an adaptation of . The original character was created by, and first appeared in . * This version of the character was portrayed by and was known for prefacing his exclamations with the word "Holy", such as "Holy knit-one pearl-two, Batman!" * In recreation sequences for, Ward was portrayed in and out of character by Jason Marsden. * He can play the tuba and the piano. * This version of Robin has been shown to be in his teenage years, as he is 15 in season 1. * He is right-handed. * He attends Woodrow Roosevelt High School. * Batman has stated that he would give up his own life to save Robin, if the situation should ever happen. * Robin's birthday is November 11. Gallery BoyWonder.jpg| CrossedArms.jpg| WardPose.jpg| RobinFists.jpg| LookingAround.jpg| CreepyWard.jpg| JazzHands.jpg RobinRadio.jpg DartGun.jpg RobinBatarang.jpg| RobinAlternateBatarangPose.jpg| RelaxedRobin.jpg| ScalingWall.jpg| CapePose.jpg| WonderBoy.jpg| RobinPhoto.jpg| Stylish.jpg BluePose.jpg| RobinBatcavePose.jpg| Robinmobile.jpg| FingerPointing.jpg| BatcavePoint.jpg| RobinVehicle.jpg Shortly before his entire Earth is destroyed by anti-matter.jpg References External links * Category:Characters Category:Crimefighters Category:Main Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Justice League Category:Males